Keyala's Diary
by KeyalaA.K.ARandyOrton'sSexGoddess
Summary: Keyala finds out she is going to be having a romantic storyline with a sexy WWE Superstar. A couple months ago they hand an encounter at a Smackdown! Houseshow and had hot sex. Keyala wrote every detail in her diary. Please Review!
1. Sex With Orton

_Author's note: This story is really sexual so I hope you all like it. _

_Charactars: Read and find out. Keyala is me and I own no one else._

_Rating: M because of the good stuff!_

Dear Diary,

Today I got a call from my boss, Mr. McMahon and found out I would be

having a storyline with the "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton. My heart nearly

stopped beating because I have always had a crush on this sexy man.

His body is so amazing and I would do anything just to lick the sweat

that dripped from his muscular chest off of his sexy body. He has

these beautiful blue eyes to die for and his voice is so deep and

charming.

About an hour later, I finally met with writers and Randy himself.

They said our storyline was going to a romantic storyline. I

couldn't believe what I was hearing! Romantic storyline meaning

I would hugging, kissing, and wrapping my legs around his

sexy waistline. There is only one problem, I have a boyfriend

and just a couple months ago, Randy and I had an encounter

at a house show. I don't know how it happened but I was talking

to my best friend, Trish and then Randy showed up.

He asked Trish if he could have a moment alone with me and

at the time...I had never spoke to Randy in my life. Trish smiled

at me as to say "I think Randy likes you" and left. I couldn't

believe how charming and sweet he was. He was just so amazing.

We talked for about an hour then he asked me if we could have

some privacy in his locker room. I silently thinking to myself

"What could this be?" he wrapped his arm around my waist as

we made his way to the locker room. Randy sat down on the

bench and cried. It made me sad to see such a handsome man

so upset so I thought I would be comforting and ask him what

was wrong.

He told me about how broken he was to be beaten to a bloody pulp

by Evolution, three men who he thought he could trust and thought

were his friends. I wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug

and was shocked and flattered when he hugged me back. To make

him feel a bit better, I kissed him on the head. He lifted his head from

my shoulder and smiled at me. His smile was at cute as a baby kitten.

It surprised me when he pulled me closer and kissed me softly on my

lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back his kisses were like sugar and

chocolate. I just wanted to crave more!

It wasn't long until I found myself helpless in his embrace and finally

we connected. He climbed ontop of me removing my shirt and caressing

my breast. I moaned in satisfaction and moaned even more when his

tongue teased my nipples. He sucked them dry and he made me orgasm

time and time again. I felt him undo the zipper on my jeans and pulled them

down to my ankles, he said he wanted to remove my panties so he did.

Thats when he dove his tongue into my vagina and swirled his hot tongue around

inside me. I screamed his name wanting more of his hot pleasure. The more

of me he ate the more I orgasmed. I soon climaxed in his mouth squirting him

with my liquid. I could feel him smirking at me with his sexy eyes. I knew he

enjoyed every drop.

Randy moved up my body and I began to undo his shirt. I rubbed up and down

his muscular sexy hard chest as he unbuckled his pants, he began fucking my

breast with his large dick and I panted with each movement. I told him to fuck me

more and he moved down my body to insert himself into my vagina and began the next

movement. I was thinking "Could this be? Am I really getting sexed up by

Randy Orton?" I screamed with his each movement. I looked deep into Randy's eyes

as he moved his juicy dick in and out of me. I couldn't believe how much he looked like

he was enjoying this. "The Legend Killer" lowered himself closer to me and began kissing

my neck as he kept his movement going, I lifted his head and kissed him heatedly. I slid my

tongue inside his mouth and he happily returned it. When he calapsed on me I was hoping he wasn't

done. No, no, no...he wasn't finished. I gladly rolled over onto my stomach as he inserted his

dick inside my firm ass. I cried and screamed his name as loud as I could. I didn't care who

heard me for all I cared, the whole locker room could think I'm the biggest slut in the world.

He asked me if he was hurting me and I told him no. I told him to just keep fuckin' me

and he obeyed me like an owner with his dog. I panted out of breath as he continued

to give me good anal in the ass. He lowered himself and kissed me on the neck

here and there, I even twitched my body a little bit to capture his lips to kiss him

passionately with my hot tongue. Finally, when he calapsed on me, I thought he was

done that time. No, not yet. I told him to get on his back and he happily did.

I crawled ontop of him and he inserted his dick into my ass once more. I began to ride his

dick like a horse and panted each time. I think that was a turn on to him. I lowered myself to

kiss his hot lips once more and slip my tongue inside his mouth. Randy sold me

some of his tongue in return and we did that while his hard dick was in my ass. It wasn't long

until after that, Randy turned the tables on me and climbed back ontop of me. Randy restarted

the movement in my ass and made me scream his name so loud and he kissed my hot, sweaty

stomach causing me to moan. Getting anal and having my beautiful stomach kissed was a definate

bonus. There was no doubt in my mind that this sex was the best sex I have ever had, and the thing

with Randy was he was gorgeous, and had a super huge hard dick that I wanted to taste for

myself.

I was tired of waiting so after he calapsed on me for the third time, I asked him to stand up for me.

Randy agreed and stood up infront of me, naked and all. I grabbed his dick and shoved it in my

mouth. I sucked it slowly and then I could hear him moan as he played with my hair as I gave

him this amazing oral. My oral was such as amazing as the oral he had given me earlier on

when we first started having sex. I took his dick from my mouth and licked it up and down,

I looked up at him and asked if that was good. I couldn't believe what he said, he said

that I was amazing and that I gave him the best oral in the world. I shoved his dick inside

my mouth once more and this time, I felt his liquids. The thirst for it invaded my mouth

and with each squirt, I never gagged because it felt so right.

I asked Randy if he wanted to take this to the shower and he agreed! I squeeled with delight

and knew this had to be my lucky day! Randy lead me to the shower and we didn't

bother put our clothes on. This sexy sex machine turned on the water and when the

water was perfect, he jumped into the shower. We got wet and kissed each other

with heated passion as I massaged his dick, it made him moan in satisfaction. I laid

myself down on my back in the shower and let Randy go to work on me. He began kissing,

sucking and teasing my breast, I moaned satisfied and ran my fingers threw his hair. My eyes

slowly closed and enjoyed this amazing feeling. Randy lowered himself some more and

laid soft kisses on my stomach, he even licked around my navel. I wanted to let more

of my liquids out right then there. Randy gripped my thighs as he moved lower and

began sucking my vagina and slipped his hot tongue inside me. I screamed his name

some more not caring if anyone heard me, I squirted some more in his mouth and once again

I could feel him smirking at me.

I felt him rise and insert his dick into my vagina once again. This time his movement began slow

and then got faster and faster with each movement. He looked deep into my eyes and asked me

if I liked this. I told him of course I did and told him to just fuck me, he came closer to me as he

continued his movement and kissed me heatedly on the mouth. His hot tongue invaded my mouth

and I couldn't help but sell him mine. Our hot warm tongues clashed together nicely and we didn't

miss a beat. He asked me to roll onto my stomach and I more then gladly did. I knew what this was,

he was gonna give me some more of the best anal in the world. He inserted his dick into my ass,

and once again, his movement started off slowly but got faster and faster each time. I moaned,

screamed, orgasmed as loud as I could and didn't give a fuck. Like before, Randy came

closer to me now and again to kiss my neck and I even twitched my body to kiss him

passionately and heatedly with my rapid, hot tongue that he gladly sold back to me.

I once again, told him to get on his back and for the second time in a row, he listened to me.

I crawled ontop of him as the water from the shower head sprayed on us. Randy inserted his

dick into my ass once again and I began riding it. I kissed him passionately at the same time

and told him "DON'T STOP!". That really turned him on as I panted it and yelled "OH RANDY!",

"OH FUCK!" and "OH MY GOD!"

Randy rose his head to bite each of my nipples as I rode his dick over and over and over again.

Randy once again soon turned the tables on me and got ontop of me, continueing his movement,

until I pinned him and started kissing his now hot, wet body.He screamed and moaned my name

over and over again. I moved down his body and once again shoved his hot dick in my mouth, he

ran his fingers threw my wet hair and kept saying I was amazing. It wasn't long until I once again

felt his liquids inside my mouth again, it was so amazing. I enjoyed every last drip of it. I moved up

closer to his handsome face and whispered in his ear "How did that feel?" and I kissed him

on his neck for a little bit before sucking his dick again. I licked it a couple more times until,

the fantasy was over.

We got our clothes back on and Randy buckled up his pants, he told me I was amazing once more

and before I left I felt his dick once again on his pants. I looked up at him with my beautiful eyes,

and whispered in his ear. I told him if he wanted more to come get some and I will be waiting. I

kissed him on the cheek before leaving the locker room to go look for my boyfriend

John Bradshaw Layfield. He didn't have to know what had happened.

Love Always,

Keyala.


	2. Fuck By JBL

Dear Diary

When I got back to JBL's lockerroom, he was there with the WWE title on his shoulder.

He looked at me and smiled with his beautiful teeth but ever so ugly face and

asked me where the hell I have been. I told him I was talking to Trish about some

stuff and that it was none of his business. JBL became angry and ended up grabbing

me by the hair, dragging me to his limosine. He said that when we got back to the

hotelroom he wanted rough, raunchy sex. I wonderd why JBL was like this. It was

disturbing seeing JBL unbuckle his pants. I hated it when he did this in the limo.

He once again grabbed me by the hair and told me to suck his dick. I enjoyed

eating Randy's more though.

Gagging, I sucked JBL's dick and tried to act like I was enjoying it but really,

I felt like I was going to be sick. Orlando Jordon looked on with a smile, I really

didn't want to give him my goods either but really? Did it seem like I had

much of a choice? JBL threw me onto Orlando's lap and Orlando pulled down

his pants, grabbing me by the hair and forcing his chocolate dick into my

mouth. Once again, his wasn't as good as Randy's. Olrando's liquid squirted

in my mouth and he got real mad when I spit it back onto his dick. Orlando

called me a whore and a slut as I sucked his dick and moved it in and out

of my mouth.

When we got back to the hotel room. JBL grabbed me by the hand and pulled

me up to the hotel room where I knew he was going to have his way with me. When JBL

opened the door to the hotelroom he closed the door after Orlando got in and

JBL ordered Orlando to throw me onto the bed. Both men started to take off their

clothes as I looked on. JBL then jumped on top of me, pinning me to the bed

roughly beginning to kiss my neck. I looked up at the ceiling, wishing this was

Randy. JBL got off of me, removing my clothes and beginning to suck my nipples.

Orlando looked on, satisfied and began sticking his fingers up JBL's ass. JBL moaned

as Orlando fingered him.

Orlando asked JBL how that felt and JBL said it was great. In moments JBL was ramming

his dick into my vagina, so hard and roughly he may as well have broken my back. I screamed

and I cried in pain as his dick continued its movement. While JBL forced himself inside me

Orlando shoved his dick in my mouth and started shoving it in and out, in and out. JBL told me

to roll over on my stomach and he rammed his dick into my firm ass. He called me a slut

and a whore. I was now on top of Orlando with his dick in my vagina and JBL was giving

my doggy style up the ass. Feeling disgusted, I began to ride both dicks, pretending to be

satisfied and even at times, I fantisized about fucking Randy and how great that

sex was he had given me. Orlando and JBL forced me into a threesome and it was so

disgusting. After Orlando had gotten what he wanted, it was just me and JBL.

We were naked on the bed and I looked up at the ceiling. My body drenched in sweat

and the cold air was chilling. JBL looked over at me and said I was sick. I told him

to go fuck himself. Instead he moved closer to me and began roughly kissing my neck.

It wasn't long before he was on top of me thrusting his dick into my vagina sending jolts

of pain up my back and spine. I breathed heavily out of breath with his each movement as he moved

himself in and out. He squeezed my breast as he continued to thrust. He thrusted hard and

fast. JBL fell ontop of me and began sucking, biting and licking each of my breast and I moaned

hoping to make him think I was enjoying this. This boyfriend of mine finally moved himself up and fucked

my breast with his dick and shoved it into my mouth forcing it in and out in and out of my mouth.

I felt his liquid hit the back of my throat and gagged on it. He continued to call me a fucking whore and turned

me onto my back so he could roughly jam his dick into my firm ass causing me to cry in pain. I screamed and

I panted acting like I was enjoying this when really he was too hard.

Love Always,

Keyala


	3. Threesome & Animal Sex

Dear Diary,

After JBL left, I layed on the bed staring at the ceiling wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

Here I was in a hotel bed, naked as can be and have had sex twice within the span of four hours. I

couldn't stop thinking about how Randy and I had had sex. He acted like he loved me and would

do anything for it to happen again. I heard a knock at the door moments later so I got up off the bed

and awnsered the door in the nude and when I answered the door, I saw both Randy and Dave

standing there looking at my sweaty body.

Randy smirked and said that I was the one who gave him the ride of his life. Dave turned on Randy

but they became friends once again when Dave decided to finally let Triple H go off on his own. I asked

both men to come in and I could feel them staring at my naked back. I was truely flattered because hey, I

had two of the sexiest men in the WWE looking at my gorgeous curves and killer body. I layed down on the

bed and the two men continued staring at me. Randy raised an eyebrow and Dave smiled at him. I signalled

both of them to come here and both of them layed beside me on the bed.

"Go on, massage them boys," I said as I placed their hands on both of my breast. I leaned my bed back against

the headboard moaning at the amazing feeling these two men were giving me. Dave unbuckled his pants and

climbed ontop of me, inserting himself and began a movement while Randy lowered himself to tease my

nipples. I screamed, moaned and oragasmed not caring if anyone thought I was the biggest whore going.

Dave moved his body up my mine and began fucking my huge firm breast and while he did, he squirted his

liquids onto my breast while Randy shoved his juicy cock into my mouth. I could feel Randy's liquids shooting into

the back of my mouth causing me to moan in satisfaction.

"Roll over baby," Dave told me. Obeying Dave, I did and then I felt his movement into my firm ass, I moaned

as I still had Randy's cock in my warm mouth. After awhile, I did the 69 position on both of them. First, I sucked Dave's

big cock while he ate my wet vagina and licked me ever so heatedly. I couldn't believe this, it felt like such an

erotic dream. It was the same when I was sucking Randy's dick and he was sinking his tongue deep inside me. They both

got me so excited that I squirted in both their hot mouths. I got ontop of Dave and he shoved his dick inside my ass and I started

bouncing and going wild. Riding it like a cowboy and its horse. Randy watched on smiling that million dollar smile, awaiting his turn.

When it was Randy's turn, I started boucing up and down, forward and backward screaming, "OH FUCK!" "DON'T STOP" "OH MY GOD FUCK ME!" and Dave just smiled as he looked on. It wasn't long after that that both men were sucking each of my breast and licking them

as I played with their hair. Once we were finished, I kissed Randy passionately and he deepened the kiss and the same

happened with Dave.

Randy got his clothes back on and smiled. He said he was going and Dave said he was staying with me for a little while longer.

He looked at me with his dark eyes and then climbed ontop of me. He smashed his lips against mine as I rubbed up

and down his muscular back while he inserted his dick back into my vagina and started a movement going in and out

of my body sending jolts up my spine. Dave began to kiss my neck and I moaned in satisfaction, I moaned even

louder when he began to suck my nipples. Finally, the best part came when Dave began to suck my sweet vagina again

and swirl his tongue inside me. I orgasmed as loud as I could and then finally my body took over his and I got on top of him

and once again began riding his dick like a fucking horse. Damn, him and Randy made me so damn horny. I kissed his

lips heatedly as I continued my movement and then finally just shoved his huge dick in my mouth and sucked it hard.

I could hear him moaning and groaning, I knew he liked it. Thats why when we were done, he had a satisfied smile.

Love Always,

Keyala

OK there is another chapter, and for those who like to bash my story. I don't care so whatver.


	4. Look, I'm Fuckin' Your Man!

Kisskiss to all my fans! I cant thank u enough for the reviews...except that bitch Sapphire Adams. I hate you so damn much! This not a diary entry. I have no idea if the next

installment will either. By the way, Sapphire...your story "Dancin' On The Edge" is lame and Bryan Adams sucks and your song

writing skills suck. So whatver!

I was walking down the hallway at the Smackdown tapings on my way to Randy's lockerroom with a smile on my face, with my head high knowing I had

to be the luckiest girl in the world. On my way, I met up with Trish and she stopped to talk to me and she looked cross.

I didn't do anything and here she was looking at me like I fucked her boyfriend. She slapped me in the face, "What the hell is wrong with you Keyala?"

"Trish, what the hell do you mean?" I said holding my beautiful face that stung like a bee.

"You're having sex with every superstar that comes around you!" said Trish. Hell, she was one to talk. Trish afterall, is the bitch who fucked Vince's

dick to get where she is.

"Oh and what does that make you? Perfect? At least I haven't fucked Vince to get to the top!" Trish rolled her eyes at me. She was just mad because

she knew I was right.

"Yeah, you haven't yet and I'm sure, should the time arrive, you will." Trish walked off and I had a smug look on my face as she walked away,

who the hell was she to judge me? I thought she was my friend.

I continued to walk to Randy's lockerroom when I met up with Stacy. Of all people, I hated this bitch so damn much. She hates me because

I had better legs then her and an even hotter body. Not to mention, the guys voted me babe of the year.

"What do you want Stacy?" I asked annoyed, not in the mood to deal with her.

"Stay away from Randy you bitch! In storyline he maybe your's but in real life he is mine!" Stace walked off all in a huff, hell it wasn't my fault her man wanted

me. I finally got to Randy's lockerroom. He was bent over lacing his boots and I looked at his ass as he did. Mmm...nice. I thought. Randy turned to look

me in my beautiful eyes and he smiled.

"Hey Key," he said as he looked at me as I wore a dress that exposed my beautiful breast and my skirt that crawled up my ass. He raised his eyebrow

as he looked at me from head to toe and he pulled me into his embrace.

"Oh Key, I can't help but think of all the times we-" I pulled him into a hot kiss and he removed my skirt exposing my firm ass. He began to slip his hands

down my back. Hooking his fingers in my thong and pulling it down passed my ankles and shoving his tongue in my vagina and swirling it

in my clit. I played with his hair and thought, "Stace, this isn't my doing." I smiled at his amazing feeling and knew that we were gonna have sex.

Randy made he way back up and pinned me against the wall, kissing my neck as I wrapped my sexy legs around his waiste. He removed my shirt and unhooked my bra

and looked at my huge breast. My eyes floated closed as we slowly fell on the floor and he landed on top of me still sucking my hot breast.

Randy inserted his dick into me and began his movement. This time was different, he fucked me hard and I moved along with his movement, "Uh, uh, uh Randy!" I

screamed as he moved himself in and out of me.

"Scream Key! Scream!" said Randy. What was odd was cameras were on and Smackdown was being taped. Our sex was being taped infront of a live audience.

I didn't care. I was getting sex. I screamed as Randy fucked me, fast and hard.

"Fuck Randy!" I said. Randy took his dick out of my vagina and moved his way up my body to fuck my breast. I held my breast as he moved his large,

hot, juicy dick forward and backward between my breast. "Huh...huh...m...fuck..." I said. I began to lick Randy's dick as he squirted his liquid on my chest.

"Roll over," said Randy and I did. Randy inserted his dick into my ass and began moving in and out and I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Ooohh," I said. I

rolled back on to my back as Randy lifted my legs over his head and dove himself into my hot vagina. Sucking and digging his tongue into it, I shoved his head

in more as he gave me this amazing oral.

"Uhhh...mm...YES!" I screamed as he continued. We soon came face to face, our bodies sweaty and hot, heaving out of breath. I knew he wasn't done. He

done his lips into mine and kissed me heatedly, shoving his tongue in my mouth and I was willing to return it. I rolled on top of him, kissing him heatedly

as he inserted his dick into my ass and I began moving on him, forward, backward and just bouncing up and down on him as he framed my ass with his hands.

"UH, UH, UH, UH!" I said.

Randy spanked me and I moved faster and faster. Randy pulled his dick from my ass and insterted it into my hot vagina and I began bouncing on him. He held

my sides as I moved up and down on him. Once he removed himself from me and bent down and began sucking his juicy dick as he ate my vagina.

I always loved the 69 position and thats exactly what we were doing. The fans were watching this as was Stacy in the ring. Randy and I got up and looked

at one another.

Randy picked me up his arms and carried me out to the ring where Stacy was. We got into the ring and fell to the mat, he got ontop of me and inserted his

dick into my vagina and began moving in and out of me as Stacy looked on.

"Uh, fuck, uh Randy...huh...huh...huh," I said as I looked at Stacy, watching me have sex with her boyfriend in the ring and infront of the fans.


	5. Revenge On Trish

Oh ma ga, its been awhile since I updated my sex! Lets get it on...please don't feel offended by this chapter.

Dear Diary

It had been a week since Randy and I had shown the world how much he loved having hot sex together, not to mention,

I still felt his jolts going up my spine everyday. Trish could not mind her own business which I why I felt I needed to get

my revenge on the little whore who said she was my friend.

I was about to walk around the corner when I saw the Undertaker, "Undertaker," I said as I ran one finger up his

muscular body and twirling my hair, "Do you know where Trish might be?" He breathed heavily and pointed down

the hallway, "That way," he said in a deep, scarry voice. I smiled fakely and walked down the hallway to the women's

lockerroom, he smelled so gross, how could Sara be with him? I walked in just as Trish was removing a towel from her wet body and slammed the door.

"What the... Keyala!" screamed Trish, "What right do you have to walk in here?" So Trish thought I wasn't allowed to see her nude.

It wouldn't be the first time, afterall, we were both girls.

"Oh Trish, calm it. I mean its not the first time I've seen you naked. this is the women's lockerroom anyways."

"Yeah, I didn't mind until you fucked Randy in the middle of the ring last week infront of Stacey!"

"Why do you over react about everything now? Fuck Trish, its only sex!"

"Uh what? only sex? ONLY SEX?"

"Yeah, I don't think I said fuck me blind." Trish rolled her eyes at me as she pulled her tshirt over her head, Trish went to leave

the lockerroom and I pulled her back. Clutching her wrist in my hand, Trish yelped as I pinned her against the wall and kissed her.

I rubbed her beautiful breast as I kissed her with everything. I moved down her neck and kissed her like a butterfly down her neck.

I ripped her shirt off her body and threw her to the floor, jumping on top of her taking one of her breast into my mouth and sucking it,

licking it and massaging the other.

"Keyala, what are you doing?" she cried as I continued my fun, Not listening to her I removed her pants and panties. I dove

my hot tongue into her vagina.Swirling her clit, she really did taste good. Then, my boyfriend JBL walked into the room.

"Key! Whats going on?" he asked as I continued to drink her juices. "Stratusfying Trish JBL," said licking her vagina.

"Let me join!" JBL dropped his pants and shoved his dick into Trish's mouth, his liquid squirted into her mouth and I could

feel Trish gaging on his liquid. I signalled JBL to insert himself into Trish and he had nothing else to say but yes. I watched as JBL

continued his movement in and out of Trish.

"Fucking whore!" said JBL as he placed his hands on her curves and moved in and out. Trish screamed and I covered the bitch's mouth

so no one could hear her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" shouted someone walking inyoto the lockerroom. Fuck. Undertaker, ruining my fun the asshole. JBL

and I ran, leaving Trish there naked with tears in her eyes. Undertaker helped the hoe.

What can I say, she deserved it the fucking whore, that what happens when you get on Keyala's not to sexy side.

Sincerly,

Keyala

What do you think, please don't feel offended.


End file.
